Dedoko Lyoko
by Dark Magician Boy
Summary: Ok, so we all know that the five kids are there, Franz Hopper and XANA are somewhere in there too, blah blah, but what happened before? How did they all get there? Dedoko Lyoko shows what happened in that time, and how they all got there....
1. Franz Hopper

(A/N) Hi everybody and welcome to _Dedoko Lyoko_! I had the best fic idea in my head, and even though my sister LE said it was a bad idea since I had three fics going, but I just couldn't resist. Plus, I have writer's block for the other three. Ah yes. Terrible predicament , writer's block. Well, any way, as I looked, dedoko means origin in Japanese. And, as a bonus, it rhymes with Lyoko! In this fiction, I tell the story of everything, and everyone that has to do with Lyoko, and how they came to be involved with it. To be short, I tell the stories of Franz Hopper, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Kiwi (ha ha, not really, but he'll still be in the story), XANA, and even Aelita's mother, who I will name Tia Lyoko. Now you can guess where Hopper got the name! I also tell of Hopper and Aelita before the gang fins the factory, and what not. And I'll be telling the fic in acts. The first act is that of Franz Hopper. The childhood and employment are rather short. In fact, it goes pretty fast till he meets Tia. So anyway, I'll just tell you when another act is starting. And I'll try to put them in chronological order, but it might get wacky every now and then. So, sit down, strap yourselves down, and hope we don't crash! Oh, and also, I do not own Code LYOKO, although I wish I did!

_**Dedoko LYOKO**_

_By Dark Magician Boy_

_Act 1, Chapter 1: Hopper_

_Diary Log_

_As a child, I had no childhood friends. I had much more fun with computers, or puzzles. And when a scientist came in to school for a day, I dedicated my life to becoming a scientist._

_I studied as hard as I could, and my grades soared as I skipped grades and graduated two years early._

_The government saw my intelligence as a useful tool, and came to me right away, asking me to work on their latest projects._

_I of course, in the excitement accepted, and they took me away the next day._

"How's it going Hopper?" a passing officer asked as I blowtorched two wires together, and I pulled off my safety goggles.

"Well, the fusion of physical particles process has been scrambled by some pranksters, and I've been working all day to fix it," Franz said, looking back at the forest of wires.

"That's nice," The officer said, and he walked on his way.

"Nobody understands me. Honestly," Franz said, lowering his goggles back down, and getting back to work.

_Diary Log_

_I have considered leaving the government. I am beginning to sense hostility, and as if I'm being used._

_I think I might be getting too smart for my own good. They're using me as a tool. And it's not long before each and every tool from over usage rusts and is thrown away._

_There is a laboratory in France, near an academy. As a cover, I'll teach at that academy, and continue my work in secret._

_Besides. I've always wondered what it would be like to teach kids._

"Okay, who can give me the answer to the third problem?" Franz asked his class. Nobody moved.

"Anyone?" He asked again, and sighed.

_I swear, I need to move up grades here at Kadic_ Franz thought, annoyed by the denseness of these 7th graders.

"And this is the science room. Oh, hello Mr. Hopper, did you hear you were getting a student assistant?" The Principal asked, walking in.

"I was not aware of this," Franz said immediately.

"Um, Ms. Lyoko?" the principal called into the hallway, and a pink haired lady walked in.

Franz found his throat tightened as he tried to speak, so he just kept his mouth shut and waved.

_Diary Log_

_Miss Tia is amazing. She is the smartest woman I have ever met, and I have already started getting close to her._

_If things progress any further at the rate they are now, I will end up marrying Miss Tia._

_I hope they do…_

"Oh, come on, just this one last bolt," Franz said, leaning back on the wrench as it budged about two centimeters.

"Good. The conveyer belt is finished," Franz said, wiping off sweat.

The factory was still brand new, and they were still building the last three rooms. The control room, the experimental room, and the room which would hold the super computer.

Franz was about to start working on the elevator cables when his cell phone began to ring, and he looked at the caller.

"Lyoko," he said out loud, reading the caller, and he answered.

"Hello?' he said in the phone.

"Franz?" Tia's voice sounded through the phone, and Franz felt his feet lift for a second, then he came back to Earth.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can you meet me later tonight?" Tia asked, and Franz had to control his excitement.

"Um, yes, where?" Franz asked.

"That new Italian restaurant?" Tia asked, and Franz responded with an exited yes.

"Um, ok. See you later tonight," she said, and she hung up.

Franz jumped up and down for a few seconds, but then got back to work on the elevator cables.

XXX

It was a few hours later, and Franz had finished the cables.

"Good. The workers should be here later tonight to install the elevator. And now, to Tia,"

Franz said.

He rushed home to get some nicer clothes on, and he ran to the restaurant, meeting Tia right out in front.

"Shall we go?" Franz asked, and Tia smiled.

"We shall," she said happily, and they both walked inside for a nice, long dinner.

XXX

"Oh, that was so fun, with those dancing waiters!" Tia said as the two walked down the street to the bookstore.

"So, what do you want to get at the book store?" Franz asked as they drew nearer.

"Hmm, whatever we find I guess," Tia laughed, as they rushed inside to get out of the cold.

XXX

"So far, I can only find one book I like," Franz said, staring at the book in his hands.

"Well, don't be too embarrassed. I only found one book too," Tia said, holding up a book as well. "What's your book?"

"'Science Fiction or Fact'. What's yours?" Franz asked.

"'A Midsummer Night's Dream," she said. "I always loved Shakespeare."

The two checked out, and walked back to their houses.

"It was a fun time," Tia said.

"Yes. It was," Franz said, and they went their separate ways, back toward their own houses.

_Diary Log_

_Miss Tia, as I theorized is truly amazing. I want to propose to her this week. Then the lab will be finished, and I can begin my masterpiece._

"Um, uh, Miss Tia?" Franz asked, and Tia looked up from the desk she was working at.

"Would you come outside with me?" Franz asked, and she nodded.

"I was about to ask you outside in a couple minutes, but this is good too," she said as she got up and walked outside with him.

"Tia, will you-" Franz started, but Tia put her mouth up to his lips.

"I'll ask you my question first," she said, and she pulled out a ring box.

"Franz?" she asked, and his stomach flipped from nervousness, and she opened the box to reveal a wedding ring.

"Will you marry me?" she asked, and Franz was incredibly happy, as if he was hovering on Cloud 9, as if Cupid had just struck him, as if…… Well, you get the idea.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I will!" Franz said, and then he pulled out his ring box.

"I was about to ask you as well," Franz said, and he opened it up to reveal a silver ring with a pink, crystal lining.

"Oh, Franz, it's beautiful!" Tia said, and she jumped up to hug him, never wanting to let go.

XXX

"Do you, Franz Hopper, take Miss Tia Lyoko to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest said.

"I do," Franz said, staring into Tia, and only Tia's eyes.

"And do you, Tia Lyoko, take Mister Franz Hopper to be your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked her.

"I do," Tia said, her focus not breaking on Franz.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Tia jumped up to Franz Hopper, locked her arms around him, and gave him a sweet, passionate kiss.

Franz swam on clouds of happiness, and the wedding reception lasted all night, their families dancing and enjoying each other's company the whole time.

_Diary Log_

_I am sorry I haven't written in a while. Nearly everything has been started to begin my latest, cutting edge project. The scanners._

_First of course, I must create somewhere in cyber space where the physical objects will be sent. Then, I need to create something that shall keep the world in check. And then, once I create the scanners, my intentions of giving disabled and homeless people a second chance at life in a virtual world might be realized._

_Tia is on her way back from the doctor's office. She's getting tested for pregnancy. I'm anxious for the results._

Franz sat at the piano and played as Tia walked though the door quietly, and he turned around.

"Franz. We've been married for three years now, so I'm going to be straight up honest with you," she said.

He leaned in to ask her. "Are you pregnant?"

Tia stared at Franz for a few minutes, then ran up to hug him, as she cried with tears of happiness.

"Yes! The tests show positive! The baby's due in seven months!" Tia screamed excitedly.

"Are you serious? Boy or girl?" he asked.

"It's a little girl. The doctor says she'll be born on Valentine's Day next year," Tia said.

"Well, well we need to start preparing!" Franz said excitedly, running out the door to the car.

"Get some pink paint! And some posters of elves! And a baby bed!" Tia said, waving from the door, and Franz took off for the grocery store.

XXX

"We did a pretty good job," Tia said, patting Franz on the back, looking at the freshly painted room.

"We'll put the posters and decorations up tomorrow. Along with the bed," Franz said, and the two began to turn off all the lights in the house, and went to bed, awaiting the next day.

_Dear Diary_

_I will test the scanners on you first to make sure they work, and to also transfer everything I've done into the lab's computer._

_Tia and I are anxious. Valentine's Day is tomorrow. By now, I've told her of my lab. She says she wants to help me in any way she can._

_Next time I see you, you will be a video diary! I can't wait for tomorrow…_

Franz watched through the windows as Tia labored to deliver the baby.

"Push now, push. Keep breathing. Have we got a good pulse here?" The doctor asked, tending to Tia.

Tia was breathing very heavily, until she finally let out one big scream, and all of life seemed to focus on the thing being born. And a wail was heard.

Franz rushed right to help Tia recover from the birth, and the doctor turned around happily, holding a screaming baby.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, and after the baby calmed down, the doctor wrapped it in a blanket, and put her in Tia's arms.

"What should we name her?" Tia asked, looking down at the baby who now just seemed to be trying to absorb everything, as if she would never see it again.

"How about Hannah?" Franz suggested.

"No, too plain. I want a name not used a lot."

"Tamera?" Franz asked, and Tia asked.

"I still don't like it. I want a name not used at all," Tia said, keeping her eyes closed.

Tia, Franz thought. What name sounds like Tia, only switching it around.

"Aelita?" Franz said, and Tia stared up.

"That's perfect," Tia said, cradling the now asleep baby.

"My little Aelita."

(A/N) So, tell me what you think so far in your reviews so far. Also, if you're angered by the rush, don't worry. Once Aelita gets to being a toddler, it'll slow down a whole lot! But, yeah, this is the story I could make with the information given, so please review!


	2. Growing up on the Run

(A/N) Thanks for the review Starlight Girl, and I guess that's what everybody would expect her mother to be that kind of way. I just beat everyone else to the punch. Any who, welcome back to _Dedoko Lyoko_! This is still Act 1, so, don't be asking for Act 2 for a bit. I'll let ya know when it's Act 2, or any other Act basically. In the mean time, sorry I've been taking so long to update. I've been very sick lately, but healthy enough to type at least. But you don't care what I have to say, you're here for the fic!

_**Dedoko Lyoko**_

_By Dark Magician Boy_

_Act 1, Chapter 2: Growing up on the Run_

"Where are we daddy?" Aelita asked. It was one of the very few words she knew at the time, since she was four years old.

Franz looked up through the window as the search light passed over the house.

The government wanted him for some more work, but he didn't want to go back. But the problem was, what government wanted, the government got.

It passed over again, not seeing his face peeking out of the basement window. He, Tia, and Aelita were hiding in the basement cellar.

"We're at the bottom of our house cause we don't want the bad men to find us," Tia said in her baby voice, and Aelita looked exited.

"Is it a game?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, yes. And we have to stay as quiet as possible until the bad men go away," Franz said, and Aelita put her finger to her lips and nodded.

"Do we win anything?" she asked excitedly in a whispered voice.

"Um, yes! We get to go on a trip to the mountains for a while," Tia said, and Franz looked at her.

"The government would never look for you there. Not as much technology up there," she said, and he nodded in agreement.

He had told her the full story by now. How he had worked in the government, how he had quit, how he had run…

They leaned against the wall, listening as the agents bashed through the house, looking for Franz.

"We should probably just move to the mountains for a while," Franz decided.

"A year at the most," Tia said, and Franz nodded.

"A year in the mountains. Sound fun Aelita?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Shh! The bad men are still looking for us!" Aelita whispered, and she leaned harder against the wall.

Tia laughed as quietly as possible and picked up Aelita, hugging her softly and tossing around the pink hair that had started to grow on Aelita's head.

_**Video Diary Log 5**_

_**We have packed up everything and are about to head off to the mountains in a few minutes.**_

_**I will not be able to come to my lab while we are gone, so I can't make any diary logs for quite a while.**_

_**If anybody finds this video diary while I am absent, please, leave this lab be. Forget that you ever saw it, and never come back.**_

"Mommy, can you put in another video?" Aelita asked, still looking up at the credits at the TV.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" she asked, looking back at her.

"The one about the goblin and the princess!" she said happily, and her mom pulled back into her seat, pulled out _The Princess and the Goblin_ video, and put it into the VCR.

"I swear, that little gizmo of yours has kept Aelita quiet on these car trips of ours," Tia said as Aelita's movie started on the screen in the middle of the car.

Aelita leaned forward to watch, and listen through her headphones.

Franz just smiled as he drove further through the heavy snowstorm.

Not many people lived up here. It was a nice cabin, and pretty big. Very secluded, it was the only one in the area.

The real estate agent didn't even ask why they had bought the cabin so quickly, only that he got a lot of money out of it.

They drove for another two hours or so, and then they came to it.

It was over next to the base of a mountain, and looked pretty cozy against all of this snow.

They sped the car up through the snow, and clicked the garage opener the agent had given them.

The garage struggled under the weight of the snow, but when it opened to the correct angle, the snow piled off, and the garage opened with ease.

They parked the car in the garage, and pulled out all of their luggage, and ran into the lodge.

It was pretty cold inside, but when Tia found the fireplace, and Franz found all of the light switches, it was very warm.

They unpacked, and a few hours later, the moving van arrived, and their furniture was brought in, and paced about the house in a nice fashion.

"Be careful with that computer!" Franz said cautiously as they carried his high powered computer through the house.

"Where do you want it?" one of the moving men asked gruffly.

"Um… Put it in the room left of the front hallway. No, not that room, the other one. The one with all the books. That's right," Franz instructed, and they stared at him confused, and moved it into the correct room.

Other then a few cold areas where the ventilation didn't reach, it was perfect. A perfect little hiding place away from the world.

XXX

"Do you see mommy?" Aelita asked as she ran around the field of snow happily.

"Don't go too far sweetheart!" Tia called after her, and she stood next to Franz, enjoying a cup of cocoa.

Aelita rolled the ball further around the field as it grew in size, and she put it in another spot, starting another ball, and putting it on top of the larger ball.

She started another ball as Franz made his way inside, and to his computer.

"I need to finish this program tonight," he said, typing on some more keys as an eye symbol came up on the screen.

Franz sighed. His new XANA program was very new, and even though it was only a security program, it was bossing everything on his computer around.

"XANA, what's wrong now?" he asked into the computer's microphone, and text appeared on the screen.

**I found some more viruses sir** they read.

"And your point is?" Franz asked, typing more hastily.

**Your program is complete**

"Wonderful," Franz said, and he reached into a box atop the computer.

Inside was a warm, giant, pink pearl. It glowed in the whiteness of the snow outside, and Franz focused on the center.

In the center was a chip with XANA's symbol on it.

"I don't approve of you putting your mark on the chip, but thank you for finishing it," Franz said. The artificial intelligence stayed quiet.

The safest place for the program was with Tia. The chip contained override sequences that could take control of any system, which would be helpful in case XANA ever got any bugs.

Besides, tomorrow was Christmas Day, and it would be the perfect thing to give to her. He'd tell her there was a program concealed within it at least.

He attached a necklace to the ring around it, and placed it in a box on a velvet cushion. Closing the box, he wrapped it in scarlet paper, and tied it with pink ribbon.

Then he retrieved Aelita's present from the closet.

It was a doll. A doll of that Mr. Pück character that appeared in _A Mid-Summer's Night Dream_. Tia had gotten Aelita attached to it.

He placed the doll in a yellow box, and wrapped it up with a green paper and a velvet ribbon. After that, he took both to the Christmas tree, and placed them evenly under the branches.

He was walking back to the door so he could go back to Aelita and Tia. But then he saw the text on the computer monitor.

**Don't I get a present sir?**

"Oh, well, I'm sorry XANA, but I can't give you one. You're not real," he said, and he left XANA to be with Aelita and Tia.

And words appeared on the monitor as he left.

**Not real…..**

XXX

"Come on mommy, daddy! Get up! It's Christmas!" Aelita squealed happily, jumping up and down on their bed.

Tia looked at the alarm clock. It read 5:00 A.M.

"Hmm. She let us sleep in this year," Tia said, trying to look at Franz through the fuzziness in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go already," Franz said, standing up and putting some clothes on, and Tia did the same as Aelita ran around the room exited.

She ran out the door ahead of them, and they walked down after her.

"Santa came! Santa came, Santa came!" Aelita screamed excitedly, picking up all of her toys and trying to play with them all at once.

The morning progressed to when Tia opened the box with the necklace.

"Oh Franz, it's beautiful," she said, putting it around her neck.

"I placed a computer chip with a program inside it that can override anything, and I knew the safest place was with you," Franz said, and Tia hugged him.

"I'll keep it safe then," she said, fingering the necklace.

And then Aelita opened her present.

"Oh, he's so cute. What should I call him?" Aelita asked, lifting the doll out of the box and hugging it.

"What about Mr. Pück? It means goblin," Franz said, and she nodded.

"Do you like him?" Tia asked, leaning down and picking her up.

"Oh thank you mommy!" she said, hugging Tia softly, not asking that it was actually Franz that had given it to her.

Meanwhile, XANA had loaded himself into the monitor and was watching the happy family from the computer room.

And then the words **not real** passed through his thoughts again, as he continued to stare at the happy family on a Christmas morning.

And then he said something on the screen, but it vanished with him when he went back inside the computer.

**I wish to go to the real world**

XXX

**Sir** XANA interrupted as Franz wrapped up his work.

"Yes XANA?" Franz asked, putting the computer speakers in the box. They were moving back to the suburbs in a few weeks.

**The scanners in your lab. They can be used to digitize things into my world** XANA asked.

"Yes. Once your world is created, that's where you'll live of course," Franz said, not thinking where this was going.

**Can they be used to materialize virtual objects?**

"Well, I don't see why not," Franz said.

**What about me?**

Franz stared at the sentence for a few minutes, then laughed some.

"XANA, you can't come to the real world, that's that," Franz said.

**Why not?** XANA pushed.

"It just couldn't be done. You'd have no physical form. You'd be a, a, I don't know, a ghost of some kind," Franz said.

**But I want to go to the real world!** XANA pressed, and Franz stared at the monitor.

"XANA, are you threatening me?" he asked.

**If it comes to that, yes**

"XANA, I just can't allow you to come. You'd be emotionally unstable with whatever body the scanner gave you," Franz said.

And then his computer started spouting off sparks.

"XANA, calm down!" Franz said.

**No, NO! I will come to the real world! I want to rule it all! **He screamed in the computer.

"Have you checked to see if you don't have any viruses?" Franz asked, and XANA told him he didn't have any viruses.

**I am running efficiently**

"Well, just in case, your going through a de-fragmentation," Franz said.

**Oh no. Please, no, not de-fragmentation**

"Would you prefer de-resolution?" Franz threatened. "I know you may be a valuable program, but I can easily write another one!"

XANA thought on this, and gave his answer.

**Commence with the de-fragmentation** he said, but inside the computer, he was eliminating the de-fragmentation program, and replacing it with a doppelganger program. This program would not do anything to him.

In his artificial mind, he thought.

_**I will get to the real world. And to show that pompous Franz what I can really do, I'll take control of it. The world will know and fear the name of XANA!**_

Back in the real world, Franz activated what he thought was the de-fragmentation program on XANA, and walked back to the kitchen. Today was Aelita's birthday.

Tia squirted red icing lace on a pink frosted velvet cake.

"Aelita's going to love this. Velvet cake is her favorite!" Tia said, writing Happy 5th Birthday Aelita! in green icing.

A few minutes later, Aelita ran inside with Mr. Pück in her arms, knowing it was her birthday.

She saw the cake on the counter, and jumped up on a chair, ready for a piece.

"Happy birthday Aelita!" the two of them said, and Aelita helped herself to some cake, pretending to give Mr. Pück some.

XxX

(A/N) So, yeah, I showed you the birth of XANA and how he became evil, some memories of Aelita, and does anybody recognize that necklace of Tia's? Please review!


End file.
